itsmthfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalanoro
The Kalanoro is a hominid cryptid said to live in both the Congo and Madagascar. It is usually described as a humanoid being with quills or sharp fur, hooked fingers, and three backwards-facing toes. Remarkably, the U.S Navy SEAL's captured a video of the Kalanoro, though it was never released to the public due to tight security measures. It possibly has some connection with the chupacabra and the Kappa. Encounters with Kalanoro are rare. They tend to hide deep in Madagascar's verdant rain forests. Witnesses who have happened upon these little men agree that the Kalanoro have very long fingernails, spines or long hair, and a reddish cast to their furtive eyes. Many claim that the Kalanoro have feet that are reversed. If you wish to track one of those little men, they assert, you must remember to follow their tracks backwards. Successful trackers have testified they have followed footprints to areas with evidence of Kalanoro meals. The remains of meals are sometimes found by forest trees or among rocks along riverbanks. Raw seafood, vegetables and grain are said to make up the diet of the elusive Kalanoro. They say the animal can reach 8-9 ft. It fights with monkeys and gorillas. Smells like dead things. Leaves three toed prints. It’s reported to kill animals, leave their bodies, then come back and eat the maggots. The aggressive nature of the Kalanoro comes through in a few accounts, and mirrors the behavior in the SEAL’s account. The Kalanoro are also known to abduct children, and search Madagascar’s villages for food. Their description, overtly, sounds like similar hairy short upright creatures (with bizarre spiked hair) known to inhabit areas near certain bodies of water and from specific islands. Various regional names (chupacabras, kappa) hide the fact they all resemble each other in their number of digits, spiked hair, aggressiveness, and aquatic habits. Eyewitnesses do exist. According to Travel Africa Magazine, "Eloi saw his first Kalanoro in a rice paddy behind his village and describes it as 'a little man, less than a meter tall, with hair all over his body and long fingernails.'" They can apparently be lured by the irresistible smell of frying pistachio nuts, but attempts to catch them are usually unsuccessful because their feet point backwards and hunters invariably track them in the wrong direction. In 1889, however, a capture was reported to the Royal Geographical Society and, in 1924, Chase Salmon Osborn described a Kalanoro sighting that he assumed "must have been a honeymoon couple because they were making love by a campfire. Despite their human traits and telepathic abilities, Kalanoro are considered animals.” The tale of the British Royal Geographical Society capturing a Kalanoro in 1889 is ubiquitous throughout the island. A check of the Society's archives, however, reveals no such specimen was ever seen let alone caught. All the tribes of island of Madagascar, located off the east coast of Africa, know of the Kalanoro, according to folklorist Raymond Decary, who researched the common themes connecting the stories of the Kalanoro back in the 1950s. In 1924, Chase Salmon Osborn described his sighting of two Kalanoro mating. The Father of Cryptozoology also took an interest in them. These “legends may be fantastic," wrote Belgium cryptozoologist Bernard Heuvelmans in 1955, but "they are found all over Madagascar, and it would be odd if they were utterly without foundation," especially given the fact that "some areas of Madagascar are still almost unexplored, such as the Ambongo reserve and the lonely Isalo mountains, and there are still some 3 or 4 million hectares of virgin forest…” Weird rumblings have been heard from the Congo for decades. In Ivan T. Sanderson’s Abominable Snowmen: Legend Come to Life, there is mention of animal collector Charles Cordier finding the small tracks of what the locals called the kakundakari in the Congo in 1961. Professor Joe Hobbs of the University of Missouri-Columbia’s Department of Geography, studied them, while he was with the local tribes in the Ankarana Special Reserve, Madagascar, during the late 1990s. : "I’ve learned, through a confidential source, that at least one unit of the US Navy SEAL (Sea, Air, Land) has had a remarkable recent encounter with unknown apes in Africa. And a video was taken. We are seeking additional confirmation and other eyewitnesses. Have any hints of this story come your way? : Due to the sensitive nature of this former US Navy SEAL’s intelligence-gathering work, at this time we cannot reveal his identity. Hopefully our posting this initial information will develop other sources and confirmations from current and former SEAL members involved, and from interested researchers with hints of the story." What the former SEAL relates is that he was involved in covert operations in the Democratic Republic of the Congo between 1997 and 2002. According to his account, his team observed a group of thirteen "chimpanzee-like" creatures between 4.5 to 5 feet tall, uniformly gray all over their bodies, with rows of seemingly porcupine-like quills running the length of their backs. The unidentified apes walked bipedally and were observed by the SEAL team in the act of killing another animal. When the creatures became excited or agitated, the quills or spines stood erect from their bodies. According to this informant, the US Navy SEAL team took three minutes of video footage of these creatures, but this tape apparently has been classified, due to their mission. This SEAL member still has his mission maps and is able to pinpoint the area of the encounter with this large group of bipedal apes. The involvement of a US Navy SEAL team would indicate that their activity employed water as a means of transportation, and/or they were working in an area involving a lake, river, or swamp. On May 15, 2000, when Hobbs wrote his report, he talked of how the people of the village of Ambalakedi consider Andoboara Cave “sacred because on three separate occasions, most recently just two years ago, grief-stricken parents whose children had wandered into the forest had recovered them alive here" after food was left out for the Kalanoro in exchange for their children’s return. In an expedition in the Cameroon, cryptozoologists showed the locals a picture of the kalanoro which they recognized and called Dodu or Dod. They say the animal can reach 8-9 ft. It fights with monkeys and gorillas. Smells like dead things. Leaves three toed prints. It’s reported to kill animals, leave their bodies, then come back and eat the maggots. The expedition guide Pierre at one time had tracked one for seven days. A body of one was supposed to have been given to a French man. Supposedly a live one was captured in 2000 and paraded through the village of Moloundo in Cameroon. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids of the islands Category:African Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Mammals Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Chupacabras Category:Cryptids from Outerspace Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Bipedal Category:Jungles/Rain Forest Cryptids